


Music Box

by CerezaHelada



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaHelada/pseuds/CerezaHelada
Summary: Six wakes up...here.She doesn't know where she is and doesn't remember anything, but it doesn't matter, because this place has everything she needs: her best friend and a music box.[Author's view of the end of the game]
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading this to the "Lost In Transmission" or "Togetherness I".

Six doesn't remember anything. She doesn't remember why everything is so black, doesn't remember what happened before, doesn't remember where the familiar feeling of pitching and the quiet, steady noise came from. The surface, on which her body lies, gently sways, the girl wakes up.

When she opens her eyes, she still can't see anything, everything is blurry, even the outlines are indistinct. After sleep, it happens like this. For some reason, this does not frighten the Six at all, she closes her eyelids again, letting her eyes get used to the light.

She has time to think, but she doesn't want to, and it's not strange at all. Why should she remember something and worry if everything is fine. Fine? And really, very cozy and quiet.

The floor on which the girl is lying is wooden and smooth. The surface — for some reason not rigid — does not want to let go of the Six, in comfort it is in no way inferior to the bed. The girl would love to take another nap, but curiosity pushes her up, and the Sixth rises. Curiosity. She had almost forgotten what it was. What a childish and pleasant feeling. Previously, it seems that she was not up to it.

Six gets to her feet and opens her eyes. A spacious room. Warm and soft, yellow-orange light falls from the high ceiling. There's a big wooden door against the far wall, and it's locked. The corners of the room are almost invisible and it seems that the problem is not in her vision. The room itself shimmers, blurs, and shakes like the damp autumn air, when she tries to see small details.

The girl turns around, looking around the room. Behind her, at the top of the wall, is a small window. Behind the thick glass is a blurry gray landscape and black trees with relaxed branches without leaves. The rain hits the glass, muffled by the thickness. The grey landscape inspires calmness. Watching the elements while being safe is really nice.

In the corners of the room, a light mist flows, from behind which children's toys peek out. The girl tries to look at them again, but the air trembles like gas. His condition causes a strange feeling and Six looks around again, trying to make sure of the reality of what is happening. The place is still not ordinary, mystical, but still not frightening. Pleasant and safe.

And in front of Six, a square carpet stretches out on the floor, and she steps on it with her bare foot and it sinks into the soft fluffy pile. For some reason, the girl is amazed — her feet are bare and clean, unusually white. She herself is wearing an unfamiliar dark and soft dress. Six looks up.

In the center of the carpet is a large music box compared to the girl. It fascinates, glitters in the soft warm light with a silver body with sloppy, sweeping drawings and beckons the girl to itself. Fascinated, Six leans closer and approaches the musical instrument.

Crouching beside the box, she turns it around, looking at the white-painted eyes and the simple shapes. Wrapping her slender fingers around the handle, the girl slowly turns it, the box begins to sing long. A thin and pure melody spreads across the room, soaks into the boards and corners, and the fog thickens. A familiar figure emerges from behind the thick curtain.

Mono. She can't help but recognize him, even if he comes back in a strange new headdress. The memory has no original source, but Six somehow remembers that the fur hat she saw on the boy's head belonged to her.

Mono's eyes are hidden in the shadows as usual, but his smile, light and warm, shows that he is genuinely happy for her. With his arrival, something clicked inside, as if everything had been terribly wrong before. Now the last part is in place, everything is exactly as it should be. _Everything is fine._ Six can't take her eyes off his happy smile, feeling a tickling warmth in her chest.

After a second, her vision blurs and she can't see the boy's face at all. The girl slaps the carpet next to her, and waves her hand in an inviting gesture. He comes over, mesmerized by the melody, and sits down next to her, swaying slightly — he's also dizzy in this place.

They are silent. They sigh slowly, taking the notes in with the clean air. Six feels her heart, with too many pauses and weakly, as if reluctantly, beats to the beat of the melody. Mono next to her sways slowly. Both children are hypnotized. The girl places her hand on top of the other's — a very soft one - and weaves their fingers together.

They turn to each other and giggle softly, naively happy, enjoying the contact. Six smiles at the boy, sees that he is also smiling at her. Everything is too good and right to be fake. There is a pleasant pause when no one owes anything. The music box will tell them what to do and when. Children relax. It's so nice when nothing depends on you. It seems that this is the _child_ happiness.

The boy in the headdress slowly rises, as if waking up from a deep sleep, trying to revive slightly, and pulls his friend with him. They rise heavily, as if from under water. Mono takes the other hand of the Six and leads with it a sleepy dance around the music box, which continues to play. Six chuckles softly and takes part in a kind of dance, feeling completely relaxed next to him. Mono managed to become very close to her, as if he were her own brother. He's the only one she trusts and feels safe with.

Slowly and mercilessly, the children drown in the melody of the box, swirling around it in a measured circle. No one wants to stop, this is a well-known rule — do not change anything and the moment will never end. Now time belongs only to them, and only when they want - it will continue to go. The rain will stop, the night will come, the music will stop. And if the children wish, they will be here forever.

Six catches a recurring thought in her head: «I want to never leave this place».

The music does not stop trying to put the children into a doze, and they, exhausted, fall back on the carpet, still holding their hands, already slightly sweating. Mono allows the girl to twist the handle of the box with one hand, but does not let go of the other one, as if this connection is really something important. As he thinks about it, he tightens his grip on her hand, feeling his small heart begin to overtake the box's rhythm.

Their general peace and happiness seems to last for more than one eternity, time stretches like a sweet thick caramel. Six only thinks about one thing.

_«I'm so happy to be here with Mono.»_

_«I'm so happy to be here with Mono.»_

_«I'm so happy to be here with Mono.»_

Outside the window, the rain does not stop. Even the weather, under the influence of the instrument, drops water on the glass in the rhythm of the melody. Six wants to sleep, the music lulls her to sleep. The girl lies down on the carpet, closes her eyes. She lets go of the hand of the boy looking out of the window. A soft melody begins to rock her, and she feels herself rising above the ground and falling into sleep. 


	2. Good Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending isn't as romantic as the bad one, but I still like it.

Every sound made by the box is absorbed into the body, making it heavier. Thoughts lazily and sleepily crawl along the threads of consciousness, preparing to fall silent, but they come to life — Mono gets up and goes somewhere. The girl opens one eye, and the soap image focuses on the boy standing in the corner of the room, next to a shiny toy monkey clutching a wooden hammer. Mono grabs the handle and pulls it back.

«Oi?..» — Six whispers from her seat, reluctantly sitting up and looking at the approaching boy. The slap of bare feet on the floor, and, surprisingly, not at all unpleasant, the soft squeak of a hammer on the smooth wooden floorboards, are approaching. The boy's gaze incinerates the box, which does not stop playing.

She tries to call out to him again, but he doesn't say anything. A cold, oppressive feeling seethes under her ribs. Disturbing. Why doesn't he respond? What's happening? As he approaches, Mono hesitates for a second, looking at the musical instrument, and then he swings before striking. Time stops, standing on the Sixth side.

The girl takes off, her hands outstretched toward the box. The air, thick and sticky, prevents her from moving faster when she need to. The hands wrap around the body and pull the source of the music to the chest, the box moves slowly towards the girl, as if under water, with a startled squeak. The hammer lands on the carpet, muffling the impact. The boy looks at Six in surprise.

«Hey!» — the children cry out in one voice, offended.

The girl's vision blurs again, but this time from the moisture that covers her eyes. The question is pounding in her head without stopping: «Why, why, why, why?!». What could have gone wrong? Everything was so good, what is he doing?!

The music is quieter, and Six clutches the handle of the box fiercely, quickly blinking back tears and twisting the music out of the instrument. «Drip-drip-drip» — the notes ring, softening the excitement. The girl's frightened, questioning gaze goes to the hammer, and then to the boy.

Mono doesn't explain its actions (maybe he just can't) and resolutely swings a piece of wood, showing a desire to destroy. The girl presses her head into her shoulders and hugs the musical instrument tightly, unconsciously trying to get closer to the soothing music, to absorb every sound with her chest.

The child opposite hesitates, not trying to strike. Six's breathing steadies, and the fog, previously dispersed, seeps through the corners of the room, enveloping the toys. Mono squints and frowns, and he leans menacingly toward Six and demands of her:

«Hey!» — the boy waves his hand at the girl, forcing her to move away from the box. She shakes her head violently, refusing to give up the source of the music for destruction. What a nonsense! It's very dear to her, if the boy doesn't care — then he is not at all what she imagined him to be. Certainly not her friend. Mono looks around thoughtfully, takes a deep breath-

The high-pitched wail sounds as clear as if it was shouted directly into her ears. A sharp wave of sound cuts straight into the back of Sixth head and stomach, like an axe blade, giving off a painful throb. The room is shaken and the girl, with a cry of fright, flies to the wall, letting go of the box and clutching her head with her fingers.

Wasting no time and sparing no effort, the boy strikes the instrument, the box screams with a metallic screech and bends. The melody wobbles, the fog slips out of the room, the toys, now clearly visible, fall to the floor, adding to the noise.

On the second stroke, Six finally comes to her senses. The box is crying with pain, the melody no longer settles beautifully in the air, but cuts the ear with ugly sobs. The girl runs to it's plaintive call. Happiness is out of the question. The guy swings a third time.

«No! Please don't!» — a desperate cry escapes her.

Six pushes Mono away from bringing the hammer down on the box again, and notices that the light in the room has changed color to purple-blue.

The boy does not want to give up and fights back, but not in full force. Six knows he's stronger than she is. But Mono does not want to hurt his friend, he seems to only need the box. It's more like a blind puppy fight than a serious confrontation. The girl is too weak, but violently, like a madman, blocks the way to the instrument, and Mono wants to get his way, but gives in, because he is too soft.

Six, gathering the last strength, pushes him in the stomach, which the guy did not expect at all. Knocking the air out of Mono, she throws him as far as possible against the wall. The girl falls to her knees, grabs the box, clutching it to her.

Her whole mind was filled with pity, if Mono was offended at her for something — it wasn't the box's fault. The instrument would never be mended again, and she would never hear that tune again. Pain pours out of her eyes in crystal drops. «Ding-ding-ding» — tears fall loudly on the distorted metal, Six can not calm down, sobs choke her, squeezing her chest and she hiccups, trying to take a breath.

The boy, as if coming to his senses, sits down on his knees beside her. He puts his arm around her from behind, hugging her tightly, silently apologizing. Six wants to push him away in a helpless rage, but she is afraid to let go of the box and pulls it after her. Strange sounds break through her soft sobs. Mono shouts, calling for her, but the voice is not in the back of her head, but from behind the door.

Six hears muffled screams and turns to the boy, dumbfounded, hot drops still running down her face. She looks at him and suddenly hears a deafening scream behind her — from the direction of the door. The piece of wood is carried out by a sound wave, in the doorway stands Mono without a bag on his head, in the back of which the acid-pink light hits. She feels the hands on her shoulders melt into the air, mingling with the mist.

Terror washes over her in an icy wave before she is thrown back against the wall by the boy's scream. She let go of the box, it's over. The instrument only pitifully squeaks a distorted false melody at parting. «Ding... Ding... Ding». The last thundering blow knocked the air out of her chest and the soul out of her body faster than she could do anything.

***

Six wakes up. The world is shaking, and especially the floor beneath her. Rumbling, grinding, rubbing, gurgling, sliding, pulsating. There are more sounds than she can count and recognize. She opens her eyes. In front of her is a pink-lit room with stone walls, through the cracks of which a bleeding, pulsing mass bursts. The huge eyes, woven between the muscles, turn to the girl. Six lies in the twisted remains of a music box.

A three foots away from her, Mono is sitting on the floor, and there is nothing on his head to hide his face. She remembers everything in less than a second and looks on guy. The boy sees meaning and understanding in her gaze, looks at the girl with relief and hope. There's not much left. Just get out of the damn tower. The transmission directs numerous curious eyes at the children and begins to move. Six gets to her feet, grabs Mono's hand herself for the first time and runs out of the room with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Six has been a monster all this time. Everything that happened in the first chapter is her hallucination, inspired by the box or The Thin man.
> 
> There will also be a bad ending.


End file.
